ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 209 (12th February 1987)
Plot Ali's cab has been hit and he is not happy. Barry buys a fake watch off of Nick to give to Colin for Valentine's Day. The Walford Attacker strikes again. Lofty invites Ethel to the five-a-side football match. Ali heads over to the Beales house to see if they know who hit his cab. Simon buys a watch off of Nick and tells him that Den is also selling fake watches - and Nick is charging his customers less that Den is. Pauline and Pete visit Arthur. He tells them he is starting to feel better but did not realise it was February already. Jan arrives at The Vic for her first shift, but Pat does not make her feel welcome. Ali buys Sue flowers which she is grateful for. Den gives Jan a watch and Colin tells her it is fake. Pat makes Jan pull a pint for a customer and mocks her when she does not do it properly; she tells her she is no good at pulling pints. Hannah thanks Mehmet for getting rid of Rezaul and tells Kelvin she does not feel safe in Walford with the attacker walking around. Kathy tells Colin his watch is fake as she saw Nick selling them next to her stall, surprising him. Mehmet tries to make a move on Hannah; she says he is as bad as Rezaul. Tony walks into The Vic having been assaulted by his cab customers. Hannah tells Tony about Mehmet making a move on her and he vows to join Den and Pete in getting revenge on him. Pat makes snide remarks about Kathy which angers Pete. Nick buys Dot a drink. Ali thanks Sue for her Valentine's card but she is adamant she did not send one and then accuses Ali of having a second lover. Barry asks Colin for £250 to sort out the damage to the car, but Colin refuses to give Barry the money unless he confesses that it was him who hit Ali's cab. Pat insults Kathy by calling her a user of men who probably lied that she was raped; Pete backhands Pat across the face while Jan calls the police over the commotion. Cast Regular cast *Pete - Peter Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Den - Leslie Grantham *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Tony - Oscar James *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Ian - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes Locations *23A Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford General Hospital - Gardens Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'If Den thinks I'm going to be all matey with Miss Silk Knickers, he's got another thing coming!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,750,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes